


Rough and Ready

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maledom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Charlie finds a girl in a club for the night before he returns to Romania.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Rough and Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Bring Back The Porn Challenge**](https://bbtp-challenge.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. Quick and very dirty.

Charlie Weasley was leaving the country in the next morning. As far as his family and friends knew he’d actually left that morning. Charlie loved his family and visit more often since the end of the war but they didn’t know everything about him.

They thought he was a good person.

The girl from the club had said something similar.

“I hope you’re going to look after me,” She said with a sardonic laugh, “a good boy like you.”

She twirled a ginger lock of his hair about her finger and she lent close enough that her breasts brushed his chest as she did so, and he smelt the shot they’d been doing.

“You’d be surprised how good I’m not,” Charlie said, the fingers of his right hand ran the length of her back; from the bare skin at the nape of the neck back to the small of her back above her painted on jeans, touching barely a scrap of fabric on it’s way, “but I will take care of you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” she said.

Charlie pinned her against the wall of his hotel room and kissed her, it was more of an excuse to press his body up against hers, feeling her round breasts against his chest, testing how easy it was to manhandle her. Holding her arms above her head with one hand he pushed her top up with the other, free in her tits capped with pinkish nipples that were already hard.

The jeans took a little more effort, the girl moaned as Charlie grunted and tore at them, buttons and even a seam coming looser than they were meant to. The girl kicked them off her ankles when he was done.

Then she sank to her knees, her fingers were quicker and nimbler than his hand been, undoing Charlie’s belt and zipper and pushing jeans and boxers alike down his legs. She licked her lips as she took his cock in her hand.

“My name’s Daphne by the way,” the girl, _Daphne_ apparently said, “if you know, you wanted something to shout out.”

“Will I?” Charlie growled.

“Oh yes,” Daphne said with a wink.

Daphne wrapped her painted red lips around Charlie’s cock and sucked the tip, her cheeks hollowing. Charlie gritted his teeth. Daphne’s lips popped free and she moved to lick along Charlie’s shaft, tip to base and back again before sucking the tip against. Charlie ground his haw but the only other reaction he made was to bury his hands in Daphne’s blonde curls and tug on them.

With a wet noise in throat Daphne’s head sunk to engulf half of Charlie’s cock, he pulled her head up and then pushing into her mouth again, and again.

“You like that Daphne?” Charlie gloated. “You think you take a little more?”

The muffled sound she made was still unmistakably an affirmative. Her hands were resting on his legs but Charlie pinned them against the wall above her head again, crowding her against the wall as he pistonned his cock in her throat. 

When he let her go her face shined with sweat but her face glowed with excitement. 

“Did you pay for the bed?” she said hoarsely. “or do you just want to keep me up against this wall?”

Charlie had an image of doing just that, lifting her little body up and slamming it against the wall, so her legs wrapped around his hips as he did her.

But she was correct, he was paying for the bed. Annoyingly correct in fact, so he wasn’t gentle in lifting up her up and putting her down in the bed. She looked it up at him, smiling amusedly it as he kicked off the jeans, but she looks less secure when he striped off his shirt as well to reveal his strong chest, covered in equal amounts by hair, tattoos and burn marks.

He lifted and spread her legs as wide as they go, holding their until Daphne added her hands to his, holding herself open and he pushed into her, his cunt spreading wide around him as he sank to the hilt.

He rocked his hips quickly gaining pace until his hips were slamming home between her legs. Daphne’s hands and nails raked his chest, he let forward, pinning them over her head again. She squirmed and moaned, he wrapped his free hand about her neck, not tightly but firmly enough to keep her definitely in her place as she pounded. He body shook and he relented his grip slightly so she took a great heady breath of air just as she came, gushing over his cock. Daphne looked dazed as Charlie thrust a half dozen more times before he came himself, spilling while buried in her cunt. 

“Fuck!” Daphne said, after a while. “And I thought I wanted to be on top.”

“You can ride me next time.” Charlie said with a grin.

“Who says I’m going to see you again?”

“By “next time”, I mean in about quarter of an hour,” Charlie said.

“Who says I’m going to be here in quarter of an hour?” Daphne retorted.

“I do.”

She was. And she did. And she stayed for a third round an hour after that. Charlie promised her a fourth go before she passed out but left her in the room asleep instead. He had a portkey to catch.

He took a long last look at her. She was younger than he’d thought, maybe as young as his baby sister. Her hair was a pale gold and her skin was even paler, except around her forearms, and her shoulders and her hips, there they were bright red where he’d held on.

Perhaps it wasn’t the right thing to leave her all alone but she’d known what she was getting into. She wasn’t the kind of girl you took home to mother after all.

Just the way Charlie liked them.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
